Custom Maid
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Marinette - akumatized : A big important charity fashion show is coming up. Marrinette has been working so hard on the outfits, but then Chloe comes along and rips up the designs and laughs at them, making Marinette change into Custom Maid.
1. Chapter 1

Paris: the City of Love.

Home to the world's best designers, food, and cutest boys...

However over the last year it has also been home to Super Villains, who are just normal people, turned evil by a man called Hawk Moth.

Thankfully with Super Villains, there are always Super Hero's, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Or as the civilian names Marinette Dupian-Cheng - the daughter of the city's baker's Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agereste - the son/teen model of the famous designer Gabrielle Agereste.

* * *

On the day this story starts Marinette and her best friend Alya, were walking to school and talking about the big charity fashion show they and a few other friends were putting on.

"Oh but what if everyone hates the outfits i made for them Alya?" Marinette asked again.

"Girl, I'm sure it will me fine..." Alya said giving the same response she had given the last few times "Besides I can only think of one person who could possibly hate anything you make," she said speaking of the Queen of Mean, Chloe Bourgois, the Mayors daughter who because of her Daddy's role, thinks she's can do anything to anybody.

To be honest, she's the reason for nearly half of the Akuma's Ladybug and Chat Noir have to fight.

"Besides are you scared everyone will hate them or just one certain blonde model, hmmm?" Alya asked smirking speaking of Adrien.

"Who... Whoever said I was doing all this just for Adrien?" Marinette asked turning red and increasing her speed in her speech.

Laughing Alya shook her head.

"Relax girl, I'm just teasing," she says "I'm sure whatever you make will be great."

With that they took their seats and the lesson began.

* * *

At lunch all those taking part in the show, were asked by Marinette to come see her in the library to go over the outfits she has been working on and ask if they would like anything done to them.

"Tikki, I'm nervous," Marinette says to her Kwami, a magical being that lets her turn into Ladybug "What if they give me hundreds of ideas, and I put them in and that makes the outfits terrible?" she asks waiting in the library looking in her folder at her ideas.

"Marinette, these are your friends, I'm sure they won't do that," the red and black being says "Besides if they do, then you just have to be firm and make decisions on what to put in and whatnot to. Treat it like the time you were running for class president."

Nodding, getting her confidence back, Marinette looked up when she heard everyone come in.

 ***Five minutes later***

"These are really awesome Marinette," Juleka says looking at the development of her black, spider-queen-y looking dress, loving it.

"Yeah dude" Nino says liking his musical hip-hop looking one "Someday you might just pass Adrein 's dad as Best Fashion Designer of Paris," he says getting nods of agreement from everyone including Adrein.

"Ha! I doubt that..." Chloe calls out coming over her friend Sabrina tagging along next to her "I mean come on, how can anyone as lame as you Marinette, knock Gabriel Agereste off his post? I mean look at these," she says swiping the one Rose was looking at away "A rose headband and a red and green simple summer dress? Boring..." she says ripping it in half, earning gasps from everyone, and moving on.

"A black dress that looks like it was found in an attic and spider ear-rings? Really?" she says snatching Juleka's picture and ripping that up as well, everyone too frozen in shock to do anything.

"A football player? So... boring!" she carried on with Kim's ripping that up.

Finally she came to Adrien's and looked at it.

It was a black three part tux and a mask and cane.

"Come on!" she cried out "This is a fashion show not a fancy party!" and with that, just like the last few she ripped that in half as well.

That was the last straw. Alya knew for a fact Marinette and put her heart and soul into that one and lasted three days on it.

Marinette was close to tears snatching the only one left in one piece, the one Nino was holding, she ran out of the library and straight home, running up to her room and crying her eyes out.

*o*

In the library, everyone had finally snapped out of their petrified states and all started yelling at Chloe, Alya even going as far as punching her in the nose, before she, Nino, and Adrein collected the pieces of paper and set off to find Marinette.

* * *

In a dark abandoned warehouse the automatic window opened and the thousands of white butterflies came to life, as a man was feeling all the negative emotions this young designer was giving off.

"Ah, a young designer being shunned about her work she worked so long over..." Hawk Moth says smiling "The perfect being to become my newest Super Villain."

With that he held out his hand caught a butterfly, covering it with his other hand turning a mix of black and purple.

"Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize her heart..."

* * *

In her room, Marinette was still really upset, and nothing Tikki did could cheer her up.

Just then there was a knock on her trap-door bedroom door.

"Marinette? It's Alya..." Alya's voice came through the wood and the chair on top of it "Do... you think i can come in?"

After a bit Marinette, had moved the chair and trudged back to her bed, as Alya came in carrying the pictures with her.

Not sure what to do, Alya just set them on the table and came over to the bed rubbing her friends back.

"Why does she always have to be so mean to me Alya?" Marinette asks coming out of her pillow after a bit.

"Well there are many reasons Marinette," Alya says mocking being a doctor, even going as far as taking off her glasses and cleaning them and putting them back on.

"One, she's a big fat, spoiled rich girl who thinks she's better than everyone else because her dad's the Mayor. Two, she's a clone from another dimension whose purpose is to make everyone's live over here miserable. Or three... She's jealous."

"I have nothing in my rotten life for anyone else to be jealous about me for..." Marinette says replanting her face into her pillow.

Getting a feeling this wasn't going to end any time soon, Alya got up and left, saying she was there to help when the time came.

As soon as she was gone Tikki came out and flew over to the pictures.

"It's not all that bad Marinette," she says matching the halves together "At least now you have your plans back..."

When Marinette didn't answer, Tikki looked around and saw something that worried her.

Marinette sitting up a purple butterfly mask over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Custom Maid...'_ the voice in Marinette's head said _'I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power to get revenge on the one person who has wronged you all your life. All I ask is for something in return...'_

Tikki worked quickly and took the ear rings off of Marinette, and flew away; she needed to find Plagg and Chat Noir, only Chat could do anything about this.

"If it means a chance to get back at Chloe..." Marinette says grinning "Then I'm all for it..." with that she's surrounded by black and purple bubbles and is now standing in her room with a new outfit.

She was now wearing a two part black dress, dark red slip-on high heels, her hands were now covered by just-passed-the-wrist fingerless gloves, a dark red mask, and finally her now raven black hair was loose, a sketch pad in her arms for her ideas.

Looking around, Custom Maid spotted the outfits she was working on, on their manikins and made them come to life.

* * *

In the park, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were together trying to work out what to do.

"Well I hate to say it," Alya says at last "But I think the only thing we can do is wait and see if she bounces back on her own."

"Yeah let's hope she does before the show though..." Adrien says sighing, saying he had fencing to get to.

"See ya!" his friends say waving him off.

"You know, I think you should have a second look at Marinette," Plagg says holding a bit of camembert cheese "She seemed _really_ upset when she ran out of the library."

"You're right," Adrien says nodding "If we're not careful, or do anything right away, she can become Hawk Moth's new plaything..."

"She already is!" a tiny, tired voice says as a black and red Kwami shows up carrying a pair of ear-rings

"Tikki!" Plagg cries dropping the cheese and coming over seeing if she was ok.

Taking both Kwami's Adrein heads somewhere quieter so Tikki can say what she meant.

* * *

As Tikki was munching on some cookies to get her strength back, Plagg was telling Adrien who she was.

"Tikki's Ladybug's Kwami," he says.

"So wait, does that mean Ladybug, the girl I've love since we've first met each other is Marenette?" Adrien asked happy that he finally knew who his lady was, but upset that he had learnt it this way.

"Yes," the two magical beings said together.

"And since Marrinette is gone, there's no Ladybug to stop her and change her back to Marrenitte," Tikki says concluding.

* * *

From her house's roof top garden, Custom Maid was sending out her 'army'.

"Go! Find me Chole Bourgois!" she cried sending them out into the city and heading to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Chloe was on her way home when the manikin, showing off the spider-queen dress found her and blocked her way.

"Ugh seriously!" she called out "Do you know who I am? Who my Daddy is?"

In answer, from the dress all the fake spiders came to life and crawled off of it and advanced to the blonde, making her scream and run the other way.

* * *

At the park, Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki were trying to get an idea of how to get Marinette back to normal when they hear Chloe screaming and run past without so much as a hello.

"What are the odds that she's just running from a bad hair day?" Adrien asked.

In form of an answer a swarm of spiders, along with a familiar looking dress, came down the same path.

"Do we really have to save from this one?" Plagg asked watching with a smirk "We can all agree she had this coming to her at some point."

"Plagg!" Tikki and Adrien say together.

"Oh alright..." Plagg said, throwing the cheese in the air and catching it in his mouth "Ready..."

"Plagg... Claws Out!" Adrien says transforming into Chat Noir.

Once he was done, he unzipped a pocket and let Tikki fly in there with the earrings keeping them safe.

With that, he pulled out his baton and pole vaulted onto the roofs to chase them down.


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit of chasing down Chloe's screams, Chat Noir found her and saw she was surrounded by four other mannequins.

Each one wearing a different outfit that Marinette made.

They were about to advance on Chloe when Chat got there and fought them off for a bit before grabbing Chloe and leading her to a fish-market, a smirk on his face and shoving her towards the freezer.

"UGH! You cannot put me in here," she said "It's disgusting, and it stinks, and what about my clothes and my hair... This is the last place I'll ever go in my life."

"Exactly why I chose it," Chat said his baton out just in case "Who would think, that the daughter of the mayor, would take up this place as her hiding spot away from Custom Maid's minions?"

Seeing he had a point Chole stomped her foot angrily but went inside anyway.

Once she was Tikki came out laughing.

"Oh god I need to remember to tell Marinette this when we get her back," she said hugging Chat's face in thanks "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Happy to hear that Tikki," Chat said smling "But we need to save her first, come on."

With that the red Kwami went back into the pocket and Chat took off looking for Custom Maid.

* * *

On top of the Eiffel Tower, Custom Maid was getting mad that she didn't have Chole Bourgois in her grasps yet.

 _'_ _Don't worry about that witch my dear'_ Hawk Moth's voice came to her ' _She'll be brought to you eventually. In the mean time focus on getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous'.'_

"Why are you always after them?" Custom Maid asked drawing the earrings and ring in her sketch pad "I mean they don't really go together do they? One creates and the other destroys..."

 _'_ _The reason is none of your business,'_ Hawk Moth said loudly _'Now get me those Miraculous or I'll take away your powers!'_

Nodding in understanding Custom Maid got up and headed out into the city to look for Ladybug and Chat Noir. **(Because Hawk Moth doesn't know Marinette is Ladybug, Custom Maid doesn't remember that she is Ladybug)**

* * *

"Oh good grief where is she?" Chat said taking to rest in a tree and looking around "We've checked nearly the whole city."

"Well find her Chat Noir," Tikki's voice said "We just need to be patient."

"I'm a cat, not a doctor, Tikki," he said leaping onto the roofs "I don't have patience. Especially when Marinette might be in danger."

Just then a scream was heard, making Chat turn in that direction and run towards it.

* * *

In the park, the manikins and their outfits were bringing chaos to the people of Paris.

Rose's one was controlling the plants and getting them to wrap around the citizens lifting them into the sky.

Juleka's was bringing her spiders alive and making them make cobwebs blocking off the area.

Kim's football one, was making any Rose's one couldn't catch play the sport.

Nino's one was causing building to collapse by his sonic blasts.

And Adrien's own one was using his cane, more like a wand and poofing up fancy clothes on anyone it was pointed at.

"Well on the plus side everyone's seeing Marinette's outfits for the fashion show," Chat said matter-of-factly before jumping in and fighting them.

* * *

In his lair, Hawk Moth was looking through his window and saw through Custom Maid's eyes that Chat Noir was there.

"It won't be long now until Ladybug comes along," he said grinning "And when she does, I will have both Miraculous' and with the ultimate power they hold, my deepest wish will come true..." he said opening a locket he pulled out of his pocket and looking at the picture inside.


	4. Chapter 4

In the park Custom Maid was on top of the carousel directing her minions to go for Chat

Chat was trying the best he could at fighting them, without destroying them. He didn't want to be the one who Marinette hated because of that.

But that was getting very hard to do.

He had managed to get the Football Player and 'Mock-on-Poison-Ivy' ones stuck to the Spider Queen's webs.

And at the moment was hiding from that very upset royal for messing up her beautiful art.

"On the plus side you have gotten rid of two of them," Tikki said happily.

"Yeah, now I just have to deal with the others," Chat said rolling his eyes hiding behind a billboard of his other self financing a colon.

Just then his ears prick up and he quickly jumps out of the way just as it was blown to pieces by 'Sonic-Blast'.

"This isn't Hide-and-Seek Chat Noir!" Custom Maid called out from the carousel "So come out and give me your Miraculous!"

"How about a game of Cat and Mouse then My Lady?" he called out as he came out calling for a Cataclysm.

Once his hand was bubbling black with his power he ran to where Sonic Blast was and ran his hand along the iron fence posts, destroying them and making them collapse on top of him cutting him out of the game as well.

Now that only left Fancy Pants, and Spider Queen.

But they were both gone, and so was Custom Maid.

* * *

Over at the Louvre, Custom Maid was designing herself a palace worthy of her states, changing the museum into a palace, and the citizens into statues for decoration

Alya and Nino were watching on the sidelines, Nino keeping a look out, Alya Ladyblog blogging on how so far there has only been Chat Noir fighting her and how Ladybug is nowhere to be seen.

*o*

At the moment Adrien was back home, so Plagg can recharge, watching the news and the blog both basically asking the same thing 'Where was Ladybug?'

"And here I thought were a team..." Adrien says leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms and moping like a child.

"You are a team Adrien," Tikki said sitting on his knee.

"Yeah," Plagg said stuffing his face with Camembert "Everyone just loves Ladybug more," he says.

"Thanks for that Plagg, I feel _so..._ much better," Adrien says rolling his eyes while Tikki face-pawed herself for her dumb partner.

"You're welcome," Plagg said "And you're not the only Chat Noir to be shoved aside by his Ladybug, nearly all of them were."

"You know what we don't have time for this, and you battery's are recharged so come on," Adrien said getting up "Plagg. Claws Out!" he cried transforming into Chat Noir again.

"You coming this time Tikki, or are you going to stay here?" he asked.

"I'm coming," the red and black Kwami said "Someone has to keep you out of trouble," she said picking up her earrings and flying back into the same pocket as before.

With that, Chat Noir jumped out the window and made his way to the Louvre.

* * *

In her palace, Custom Maid was sitting on her throne in 'Fancy Pants'' lap while she was designing new outfits for herself to wear.

 _'_ _Custom Maid'_ Hawk Moth spoke to her _'You are meant to be getting me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous'. Not making yourself Queen of Paris...'_

"Well I can't really steal anything from someone who'd not even here can I Hawk Moth?" Custom Maid asked annoyed that this guy was treating her like a dim-witted child.

 _'_ _What?'_

"Ladybug was nowhere to be seen bird-brain," she answered "It was only Chat Noir that came out to fight my minions," she said as she was coloring in the wedding dress she was designing. "And now he's gone because he used his Cataclysm."

* * *

Outside Chat Noir was looking up at the magnificent structure Custom Maid had created.

"You got to hand it to her," he said to no one in mind "With or without evil powers, that girl has style..."

Before him was three towered, two floored, dark blue building a balcony separating the floors and the signs of a garden on the other side of the fence. **(Mix together Elsa's Ice Palace and MLP's Nightmare Moon's Palace from S5 Ep26 and you'll see what I'm trying to mean)**

He was about to pole vault over the fence when he heard Alya and Nino calling to him.

"Chat Noir!" the called out running towards him.

"Dude where's Ladybug? Why wasn't she with you earlier?" Nino asked as Alya held up her phone, more than likely recording the answer for her blog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:** "Dude where's Ladybug? Why wasn't she with you earlier?" Nino asked as Alya held up her phone, more than likely recording the answer for her blog.

* * *

"She wasn't with me because Hawk Moth got to her," is what Chat Noir said "And now I'm going to get her back."

With that, he pole vaulted over the fence and made his way through the garden.

* * *

In the throne room Custom Maid had just put the finishing touches to her design and was about to make it real when one of 'Spider Queen's' spiders came in and said Chat Noir had been seen leaping over the fence.

"Keep him busy..." Custom Maid said getting up, telling 'Fancy Pants' to go too, as she got to work designing a new, new outfit an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Chat Noir was being careful as he made his way towards the palace, knowing it was only a matter of time, before he ran into trouble.

Like a guard, or a booby-trap, or an ambush...

Just then a horde of spiders came out of the shadows and charges towards him.

"Great, why does it have to be spiders?" he asked fighting off a few before climbing a tree to try and get away from them but that failed "Why could Juleka like butterflies instead?"

"Chat Noir, focus," Tikki's small voice said "You need to get in there and save Marinette!"

"Kinda hard to do that when the Queen of spiders is blocking it, Tikki," Chat said, about to jump down and charge, when a blast of golden light shot out at him.

Looking down he saw 'Fancy Pants' and his cane, getting ready to fire again.

Just as he was about to a familiar red with black spots yo-yo came out and snagged it.

"I don't think so..." a familiar voice said too, getting Chats hopes to rise as he looked up and saw Ladybug come down and runs towards him. "Chat Noir, are you alright?"

"No, no you're not Ladybug..." he said backing away, shaking her off.

"What are you talking about Kitty?" she asked spinning her yo-yo to act like a shield against the spiders "Of course it's me..."

"No. You're just Custom Maid in My Lady's outfit," he said hissing a bit, so much pain in his heart as he looked into her cold eyes.

"Kitty, it's me..." she said eyes wide "I didn't come earlier because I was busy doing something else..."

"And what was that?" Chat asked stepping away again keeping his hand with his ring as far away from her as possible "Go on, tell me."

"Seems you're not as dumb as I thought you were, Kitty Cat," Custom Maid said snapping her fingers and changing back into her old outfit "But just so you know, I do actually have your precious little Ladybug in my castle somewhere..." she said grinning

"I'd be happy to let her out. For the right price of course..." she said.

Chat stayed silenced staff at the ready to fight.

"Marinette, this isn't you!" he says "I know the girl that you are under all that darkness and hatred. You are kind, loving, beautiful, and a good friend who has lots of others. Please don't throw that all away, just because Chole hurt you one too many times..."

"Ha! You still think I'm that useless, clumsy, too shy to talk to her crush girl?" Custom Maid asked laughing "Well I'm not! I'm Custom Maid. And nothing you, nor anyone in this pathetic city will make me go back to how I used to be. Now... HAND OVER YOUR MIRACOULUS!"

"If you want it..." Chat said smirking "Come and get it..." with that he used his baton to get above them and onto the roof where he ran away from her.

* * *

"Well that's put that plan out then, talking to her to get her to come to her own senses..." Chat Noir said.

"Try it again as Adrien," Tikki's voice said "You might have a better chance with that..."

Nodding in agreement Chat jumped down off the roofs and into a subway staircase coming out the one on the other side of the street as Adrein and making his way back to Custom Maid's palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrein just made it there panting slightly and looking around for a way in as Adrien Agereste, when he found the large wooden doors.

Taking a deep breath, a Kwami on each shoulder, Adrien raised his hand and was about to knock, when he started to rethink this idea over.

"Knock," Plagg whispered.

"Plagg..." Tikki said.

Nothing.

"Just knock..."

"Plagg..."

Still nothing.

"Why isn't he knocking?" Plagg asked.

"Just give him time," Tikki said getting annoyed slightly at her Kwami partner.

Yet still nothing.

"Does he even know how to knock?" Plagg asked.

"Of course he does," Tikki said "Not all of us are as dumb as you are..."

Not being able to take much more of this, Adrien knocked on the door and it opened.

"It opened..." he said surprised "Ok, so that means something really good, or really bad..." he said telling the Kwami's to hide before heading inside, the door closing after him.

* * *

Slowly through the halls of this place Adrien walked wondering what will happen when he finally found Custom Maid or more rather when she found him.

After a while, they come to a long corridor 24 stands all together pushed to the walls, holding 24 of the statue-ized people Custom Maid got to earlier.

Now Adrien, as Chat Noir had seen some pretty bad/scary things, and each time he looked them in the face and mentally said *You don't scare me...* but something about this...

Made him shiver, and feel a tad bit nervous.

"Properly because Marinette did it..." he said to himself.

Looking at each of them, he recognized some of them.

The girl who was changed into Stormy Weather, Alix, her brother, Kim, Max, the artist – Theo, Jagged Stone, Ivan, Maylene, her dad, Rose, Juleka...

"These are all the people who have been Akumatized," Adrien said spotting two still yet to be filled stands remembering Alya and Nino were still out there.

"Hope Nino and Ayla safe then," Tikki whispered as he said this, Plagg nodding hugging the piece of camembert he was holding for comfort.

Just then Adrien remembered one of those that was Akumatized was Chole.

Looking around, he found it was stunned, not sure whether to laugh or if not feel just the tiniest bit sorry for her.

Her hair – the one and only thing, besides her clothes, her money, and her pride in tormenting others, she cared about, was a right mess.

And the new outfit wasn't much better.

She was latterly dressed in rags, with patches here and there, she had no shoes, ever nail on her fingers was broken, and it looked like a five year old had done her make up.

"Wow..." Plagg said speechless "Marinette must really... not like her to make her like... that..." he said as Adrien took out his phone and took a picture smirking.

"Well hopefully this will teach her to either be nicer, or to listen to instructions and stay put," Tikki says not feeling the least bit sorry for her.

After a few more pictures and checking everyone here was as much 'alright' as they can be, Adrien carried on looking for Custom Maid.

Finding more and more corridors like this one, each one making him feel sick

* * *

Finally he reached the dining hall where there was a table set up with a wide range of food.

And at the head there was Custom Maid in a beautiful pink and violet evening-meal / ball gown like dress, her mask now those colors too, and her hair was loose and down to her shoulders.

"Hello Adrien," she said smiling, a hint of a blush on her face "Like my palace?"

"Marinette?" Adrein asks trying to act surprised, and not freak out on how beautiful she looked.

"I saw you like Chole's statue enough to take pictures of it," she said slowly coming over and placing a hand onto his chest ant looking up at him "Some of my best work, I'd say, wouldn't you agree?" she added grinning.

"Um, yeah it was something," Adrien said nodding slowly trying to back away but found himself rooted to the spot.

"Hey Marinette?" he asked feeling her wrap her arms around him, getting a 'Umhmm...' from her to show she was listening "Why... Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Doing what?" she asked confused cocking her head.

"This. All of it," he said looking around the hall "Why are you letting this guy use you like some sort of puppet? Why are you turning innocent people into statues? Why are you not the girl I love and would call a friend?"

 _'_ _Don't listen to him Custom Maid,'_ Hawk Moth said in her head _'He must be working for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get you to lower your defenses so they can come in and put an end to all your hard work...'_

"Because I'm not Marinette," she said after a bit "I'm Custom Maid. And you can't change me back Adrien, even if you are working for Ladybug and Chat Noir..." she says pushing him away and walking away from him "So get out."

"Marinette..." Adrien said slowly raising his hand to grab her shoulder.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed swatting it away and running off.

Adrien was about to run after her when a giant spider dropped down from the ceiling, picked the teen up with its two front legs and carried it to the door, throwing him out.

"So..." Plagg said coming out, once the door was shut "What's Plan C?"

"Getting everyone who's still free, who knows Marinette, to say how they feel about her being this." Adrien said deciding to start with her parents, following Tikki's directions to the bakery.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everybody...**

 **First - So sorry for slipping in that 'Frozen' reference**

 **Second - Hope you're all enjoying the story**

 **And Third - Thanks for the reviews and if anyone has any ideas they would like me to use, I'd like to hear about them, and I'll see if i can place them into the later chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

In the bakery, Tom and Sabine were worried about their little girl.

Alya and Nino were there too, and they were watching the news about how there was still no Ladybug. Alya's video of Chat giving the reason coming up.

 _'_ _She wasn't with me because Hawk Moth got to her...'_

 _"_ _What does this mean?"_ the news reporter asked _"Is Ladybug gone forever? Or has this new villain Custom Maid got her? Back to you in the studio..."_

Just then there was a knocking on the door, and Tom shut the tv off and went to answer it, surprised to see Adrien but let him in.

"Adrien!" Alya and Nino cry out running to him and asking if he was ok.

"What were you thinking going into her place all alone?" Alya asked whacking the boy on the arm.

Without even bother asking 'How did they know he did that?' Adrien answered.

"Chat thought I might have a better chance, getting her Marinette side back into play, and she'll be able to defeat the Akuma herself," he said sitting down accepting the coco Sabine just gave him.

"At one point I thought it worked," he said "But it didn't and know she hate me as much as she hates Chole..." he said getting out his phone and showing his friends the photo of Chole's statue.

"Wow..." Nino said having no words.

"Serves her right I say," Alya said proud that her friend did this.

"So what now?" Tom asked.

"The next idea Chat and I had was to make a video montage, getting everyone who's still free, who knows Marinette to say how they feel about her being this." Adrien said taking a sip of his coco.

"And we decided to start with you and Sabine," he said looking up at Tom.

"Well where are we going to do it?" Nino asked "And why isn't Chat Noir helping?"

"Er... He's protecting the city," Adrien said coming up with an excuse "With Ladybug missing someone has to protect the place."

"As for where we're going to do it," he said "Either the TV studio and make the message live. or we can record it and I can try going into her palace again and showing her."

"Record it," Sabine said thinking it will be faster and she really wanted her daughter back.

Nodding, Adrien took his phone back and started recording.

* * *

In her palace Custom Maid was with 'Fancy Pants' again, drawing some patterns in her book while he styled her hair.

 _'_ _Custom Maid what are you doing?'_ Hawk Moth asked annoyed.

"Trying to decide if yellow or blue goes better with white..." Custom Maid said not caring how annoyed he sounded.

 _'_ _You are meant to_ _be getting me...'_

"'Getting you Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous' I know, I know..." Custom Maid said cutting the man off "But as I said earlier... You can't take something from someone who's not there."

 _'_ _Well then do something to make them there...'_ Hawk Moth said _'Or I'll strip you of your powers, and you'll go right back to being that useless, pathetic, clumsy girl you were before...'_

With that he shut the connection off.

Custom Maid put down her pencils and shaking off Fancy Pants, headed out to the balcony looking out to the town something in her heart telling her this wasn't right.

She would of thought for even longer, if she didn't see someone dressed in a black cat outfit coming this way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chat Noir was almost there, back at the Palace.

He was almost certain that this time, the plan was going to work.

And if it doesn't Tikki said there may still be one more way to get Marinette back _'But we'll use it as a last resort'_ she said.

Just as Chat was about to leap over the fence once again, he was hit by something and brought down, and pinned to the ground by a spider.

"And here I thought you were smarter than this Kitty," Custom Maid said coming out of the shadows smirking "Then again, you are a blonde aren't you?"

"Ignoring that my dear, I have something to show you," he said pulling his phone out and holding it out to her still on the ground.

Taking the phone saw she thought she recognized it; Custom Maid looked at the video that was open.

It started on who she recognized as her parents.

 _'_ _Hey baby,'_ her dad says _'We just want to say that we both know you're better than this.'_

 _'_ _You're our little girl Marinette,'_ her mum says _'And we want her back.'_

The camera turns to Alya.

 _'_ _Hey girl, we know you're upset, and saw what you did to Chloe,'_ she said smiling _'But taking down all the rest of Paris, just to feel better isn't going to work. Being with friend and family will, and while you're Custom Maid that won't work.'_

Nino.

 _'_ _Hey Marinette, I know that Chole shut you down, and what you're doing is awesome, but you need to stop,'_ he said.

Adrien .

 _'_ _Marinette, I know who you are, and this is not you,'_ he said _'If you don't pull away from this, for me, do it for yourself, do it for all of those who love you and love you back, Forget about all that hatred and pain, and negative feelings you're letting loose and focus on the good things._

 _Focus on us, focus on all your friends, focus on who you are inside Marinette, I know you're better than this._

 _We all know you're better than this. So break free from Hawk Moth's hold and come back to us. Please..._

 _Just give the object to Chat Noir when he gives this to you, then we'll catch it, and wait for Ladybug to get rid of it._

 _I believe in you Marinette.'_

Custom Maid was watching the video and lifted her hand to her face wiping away a few tears.

Giving back the phone to Chat and telling the spider to get off him, Custom Maid reached into her pocket and pulled out the design for Nino's outfit for the fashion show.

She was about to give it to him when a blast of pain ran through her...


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: She was about to give it to him when a blast of pain ran through her.**

* * *

 ** _'_** ** _YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE YOURSELF UP!'_** Hawk Moth cried in her ears.

Custom Maid was on her knees, screaming, clutching her head the Akuma's hiding place still in her hand.

Chat Noir got up and ran over to her wanting to help but was blocked off my Fancy.

"I don't have time for you, you stupid outfit," Chat said letting his claws out growling a bit "Can't you see she's in pain?"

But the costume stood firm.

Chat was about to attack it when Spider Queen came up behind him, and after shooting webbing at him, flung him to the wall, pinning him there.

"PLEASE HAWK MOTH, STOP!" Custom Maid screamed, tears in her eyes.

 _'_ _Quit your whining and get me Chat Noir's miraculous!'_ Hawk Moth said loudly.

Wanting the pain to stop, Custom Maid got up and made her way over to Chat who was trying to get off the wall.

If Chat could, he would have called for a Cataclysm to get himself down, but Spidiee had covered his mouth too.

Custom Maid was about to reach out for the ring on his finger when a blast of Light Magic shoved her back, letting Chat down.

Confused, Chat felt his chest and discovered he couldn't feel Tikki anymore, meaning she must be in the ear rings.

He was now wielding the activated Earrings of the Ladybug and the Ring of the Black Cat both at the same time, giving him ultimate power.

Looking himself over, feeling the boost of magic running through him, Chat was only knocked back to reality when a blast of lightning from Fancy came towards him just scorching his hair.

"Hey watch where you're shooting those things mate, or someone can get hurt, namely me," he said bringing out his staff and spinning it to use it like a shield.

Signalling to Spider Queen to take care of Chat, Fancy picked up a seemed to be knocked out Custom Maid and went ran away.

Chat Noir turned his attention to Spider Queen as she called all her hatchlings to come to her and attack him.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Chat imagined there were more of him, to distract the enemy.

When he opened his eyes there were four copies of him standing behind him ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously** **Chat Noir turned his attention to Spider Queen as she called all her hatchlings to come to her and attack him.**

 **Closing his eyes in concentration, Chat imagined there were more of him, to distract the enemy.**

 **When he opened his eyes, there were four copies of him standing behind him ready to fight.**

* * *

Spider Queen was confused by this, but ignored it, dividing up her babies so she can fight all the Chat's.

While Chat set his 'brothers' to fight them, he had turned himself invisible and set off to follow Fancy and get Custom Maid back to Marinette.

* * *

In the castle, Fancy had taken Custom Maid to her room and set the still knocked out girl onto her bed.

After doing that, he went out to help deal with Chat Noir.

Just then, the door opened on its own, a few seconds later Chat became visible once again.

Anger and determination fueling him, Fancy started shooting at the black cat boy.

"This is why I don't like formal wear..." he said dodging every blow and using his baton like a base ball bat hitting some shots back.

But they didn't do anything to Fancy, probably because he fired them, so they had no effect.

"Great, now how am I meant to defeat him?" he asked looking around for ideas.

Just then, the world turned grey and Custom Maid's sketch book, that was sitting on the side table lit up in red and black spots.

"What was that?" he asked, not having time to answer himself as Fancy charging at him.

Jumping into the air, Chat dived for the table and picked up the book and a pencil, and ran out of the room with it needing space, and people not trying to kill him to work out why this 'Called out to him'.

* * *

In one of the hall closets Chat was looking at the book and all the designs it held, seeing the dress Custom Maid had been wearing earlier, and the outfit Chole was in.

"This is just like Evillustrator's i-pad," Chat said getting an idea "Whatever you draw comes to life."

Then he turned to the page with the Ladybug Earrings and Ring of the Black Cat.

Confused he turned to the others, the ones that had come to life and saw they were signed.

"Because a designer's work is never complete until it is signed," he said quoting his father.

Thinking of what to draw, turning to a new page, Chat thought of a cage.

All the sudden the pencil came to life in his hand and scribbled itself over the page until a cage was shown.

"Whoa..." he said smiling he then imagined Fancy and Spidiee inside the cage and that there was no way out.

A flurry of pencil scratches later the picture now showed a cross-bar cage with Fancy and Spider Queen inside it.

Nodding Chat got up and headed out again to catch Fancy and Spidiee.

* * *

In the garden, Spider Queen had finally managed to catch all the Chat copies in her webs but none of them hat a miraculous.

Hissing in anger, she told her children to get rid of them and headed inside to find the real one.

* * *

In the ball room of this place, Fancy was still looking for Chat as well.

Chat, invisible again was clinging to the wall, the sketch book under his arm, waiting for both minions to come in before signed the work he did.


	11. Author's Note

**AN: Just to be sure you all know who gets what outfit, and who everyone is and what they do...**

 **Rose =** **A rose headband and a red and green simple summer dress - control plants - 'Mock-on-Poison-Ivy'**

 **Juleka =** **A black** **spider queen-y like dress covered in fake cobwebs,** **with spider ear-rings – spiders on dress come alive - Spider Queen**

 **Kim =** **A football player – forced to play football - Football Player**

 **Adrien =** **A black three part tux and a mask and cane – fancy suits - Fancy Pants**

 **Nino = A** **musical hip-hop looking outfit with headphones – sonic blasts - Sonic-Blast**


	12. Chapter 11

Closer and closer the minions came to just where Chat wanted them.

At last they were right in the middle of the room, supposedly asking each other where Chat was.

Jumping down, becoming visible again, Chat whipped out the pencil and signed his work.

Just as Spider Queen and Fancy Pants were about to charge, a crossbar cage came out of nowhere and trapped them inside.

"And finally with you two at last sorted," Chat said saluting them "I think I'll go check up on my Princess."

With that, he took the book and rushed back upstairs.

* * *

In his lair Hawk Moth was grinding his teeth at what he was watching.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself..." he said gripping his cane and using his magic you become a swarm of butterflies and head out to the castle.

* * *

At the castle, Chat was racing up the stairs, sure there weren't this many earlier.

When he got to the top, his was panting hard.

"Finally," he said looking to the door and heading towards it.

He was about to reach for the handle when a scream of surprise came from the other side.

Bringing out his baton, and imagining up another one, Chat charged at the door knocking it down...

* * *

 **AN: So sorry it's such a short chapter, I will try and make the next one longer**

 **Hope you're still all enjoying this**

 **U-D123 :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Previously:** **Chat was about to reach for the handle when a scream of surprise came from the other side.**

 **Bringing out his baton, and imagining up another one, Chat charged at the door knocking it down...**

* * *

Once he was inside he looked around to see what may have caused Custom Maid to scream and found it was Hawk Moth holding her and a knife to her throat.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us, Chat Noir..." Hawk Moth said grinning.

"Let her go Hawk Moth..." Chat said tightening his grip on the batons.

"Oh I will, in a bit," Hawk Moth said proudly "For now, let's talk about you handing over BOTH Miraculous'. That's right I know Ladybug gave you her earrings..."

"If I give them to you," Chat said after thinking for a bit "Will you let Custom Maid go, and turn her back into Marinette?" he asked making the second baton disappear and putting his away.

"On my word boy..." Hawk Moth says lowering the knife from Custom's throat but still holding on to her.

Chat reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of red earrings both holding five black spots.

What Hawk Moth didn't know, was Chat had also signed Custom Maids sketch of the Miraculous' making them come to life too.

He gave the earrings to him, and backed off.

"I'll give you my one, once you turn Custom Maid back into Marinette, and let her go..." Chat said glaring at the man.

"Fine," Hawk Moth said doing just that, and shoving the girl to Chat

"You alright Princess?" Chat asked checking on her.

"What... What happened?" she asked looking around confused not remembering any of this.

"I'll explain it all later," Chat said sneakily passing her her earrings "For now, just get home. Stay Marinette until i come and find you..."

Not understanding all that much, but nodding, Marinette got up and left.

Getting up, Chat Noir looked to Hawk Moth and started taking his ring off...

"What's that over there?" Chat asked pointing making Hawk Moth look.

Quickly he pulled out the fake one, slipped off his real one, stuffing it and Plagg into his pocket, let the fake one, and ran off.

Hawk Moth turned back, annoyed that this boy just tried something like this. But all that feeling felt when he saw the ring.

"Hahahaha," he said laughing picking it up "At last, I finally have Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous'. Now I will have ultimate power... and be my sweet Elizabeth back to me," he said looking into the locket again, the picture showing his wife, a blonde woman with green eyes.


	14. Chapter 13

At the bakery, Sabine, Tom, Alya, and Nino were all still waiting in nerves wishing they knew what was going on.

Just then the front door opened and in came Marinette.

Normal kind hearted, wouldn't hurt anybody Marinette.

"Marinette!" her parents cried running over and hugging her, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine Mum, Dad," she said hugging them the best she could back, looking around and seeing her friends.

"Um... Sorry for anything I did to you guys," she said breaking free from her parents, only to be attacked my Alyla.

"As long as you're alright, we don't care what you did to us," she said, giving Nino a look when he didn't agree.

"Um yeah, what she said.

Just then the door opened again and in came Adrien, puffed out.

"Adrein," Nino says coming over "Dude, what took you so long, we were starting to get worried."

"Chat Noir had a bit of trouble finding me," he said looking up and saw Marinette.

Standing up, he walked over.

"Um... Can we talk about this somewhere private?" he asked looking to everyone and then back to the blue haired girl, her parents and their friends giving nods of 'Ok'.

Taking Marinette's hand, Adrien took her to her room, making sure to shut the door.

The first thing he did was give her a big hug, mentally thanking every mythological being of power that she was alright.

Normally Marinette would have loved it, but today it didn't feel right.

"Um... There was something you wanted to talk about Adrien?" she asked after pulling away and getting her giant, giant panda teddy bear to hug.

"There was," Adrien says reaching into his jacket and pulling Plagg out and giving him some cheese "Ladybug..."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's short, I was in a bit of a rush today and this was all I could come up with and could fit into this chapter**

 **Hope you're all still loving it otherwise**

 **Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Previously:** **"** **Um... There was something you wanted to talk about Adrein?" Marinette asked after pulling away and getting her giant, giant panda teddy bear to hug.**

 **"** **There was," Adrein says reaching into his jacket and pulling Plagg out and giving him some cheese "Ladybug..."**

* * *

Marinette froze not sure what to say or do, or believe.

She saw the little black cat Kwami and looked to Adrien and remembered what Alya had said a few months ago...

 _'_ _With a mask and a costume... Don't you think he looks a little bit like Chat Noir?'_

And now that she thought about it, she was able to place loads of similarities between the two of them.

"No... No..." she says shaking her head and not believing it "You... You can't be Chat Noir."

"And why not?" Adrien said smirking lightly and crossing his arms "Think I can't be the heroic type?"

"No," Marinette said, neither of them noticing that the Kwami's were on the desk with their treats to get their energy up again, and going back and forth between their partners as if it was a tennis match.

"I just can't place Chat Noir to be like you," she said hugging her panda.

"Well I am," Adrien says bowing, just like Chat does.

After a bit of silence he got up and said "You still haven't denied to being Ladybug yet."

"Well you obviously know that I am, so there's no point in saying that I'm not is there?" Marinette asked quietly.

After a bit, the silence was going on too long, so Tikki spoke up.

"Marinette... You weren't you when you did, what you did as Custom Maid. It was Hawk Moth controlling you, not you," the little red and black Kwami said hovering before the girls face "If it was I know you would never do anything like that to us."

"Even if it was me or not Tikki," Marinette began sinking down to her knees rubbing her arms, nearly making her panda's head pop off "I still did it, and now that will be a burden for the rest of my life..."

"No it won't," Adrien said coming to the ground as well, Plagg on top his head "It won't be a _'burden for the rest of your life'_ because the girl that did that to Paris, was not the girl here in front of me now. It may of been your mouth her words came out from, your commands the minions took orders from, your eyes, beneath the mask, I looked into searching to try and find you under the barricaded door that you were being held behind in your own mind... But... She was not you!"

With that he hugged her, kissing her on the lips for a few seconds, making her stop moping to herself for a bit and hug him back.

"Thanks Adrien , thanks Tikki," Marinette said pulling away and sniffing slightly "How did you get Hawk Moth to let me go?" she asked the boy.

"I gave him what he wanted," Adrien said fishing in his jacket and pulling out the drawing of the Miraculous' with his signature, but Marinette can tell it was her work.

"But we have them here," she said confused checking the earrings "How... You gave him fake ones?" she asked a mix of worry and pride in her voice.

"It was either that or give him the real ones, or let him kill you Princess," Adrien said annoyed that she didn't like his idea.

"And what is he going to do when he works out there fake?" Marinette asked loudly "Laugh about it?"

"I would think he'd more likely send out his rage on to Paris trying to find the real ones," Plagg said being told by Tikki to be quiet.

"That's where _we_ as Chat and Ladybug charge towards him and take him down, once and for all," Adrien says firmly.

After a bit of thinking, Marinette nods agreeing to it.

"Ok," she says finally calming down "Um... How long ago did you give him the fake ones?" she asked just so she knew how long they had.

"About 15 minutes ago, but he most likely would have gone back to his lair before he tried them so I'd say about 5 – 7 minutes left."

* * *

In his lair Hawk Moth had his own Kwami, Noro, out and asking him why the pathetic little gems weren't working.

Scared, the Butterfly Kwami looked at them and said in a trembling voice

"They...they're not the real Miraculous' Master..."


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: To the 'Guest' who reviewed the last chapter, thanks for pointing that out, and hopefully they're all fixed now.**

* * *

In her room, Marinette and Adrien were with Tikki and Plagg, coming up with a plan on what to do when Hawk Moth works out the Miraculous' were fake.

"I'm betting he'll definitely be wanting to take his anger out on us himself," Adrien said "When he does, we fight and take him down once and for all."

"Why does he want them so bad?" Marinette asked feeling she had asked this question before, but can't remember where or getting an answer.

"Because they're the two most powerful gems of the Miraculous'," Tikki said going into explaining "There are seven all together, the Fox's necklace, the Bee's comb, the Turtle's bracelet, the Peacock's hair-pin, the Moth brooch, the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat's ring," she listed.

"Each one has the power to give the wilder super hero like abilities," Plagg continued "Throughout history, hero's have used these jewels for the good of the human race.

'Two of them are more powerful than the others. The earrings of the Ladybug which grant the power to create..." Plagg said.

"And the Ring of the Black Cat which grants the power of destruction," Tikki continued and took up the lesson again.

"According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power."

"Well I felt mighty powerful when I was duplicating myself and turning invisible earlier, so I think that's right." Adrien said smiling.

"But what would Hawk Moth want with them?" Ladybug asked.

"Whatever he wants them for," Adrien said "He must really want them bad if he has sent out so many Akuma's after them."

* * *

In this lair Hawk Moth was furious and was destroying everything in sight.

"Curse you Chat Noir," he said "Nooroo. Black wings rise!" he called out transforming into Hawk Moth and heading out into Paris again.

This time to do some real damage to those meddling kids.


	17. Chapter 16

In the living part of the bakery, Alya and Nino were wondering what was taking their friends so long to come down again.

Surely they've finished talking stuff out now right?

They were about to go up and see what was wrong when they finally came down, to Alya's amazement and joy, hand in hand with each other.

"Marinette!" she cried coming over and swinging her arms around her BFF "I'm so proud of you, girl, so..." she whispered as Adrien went to talk to Nino "When's the wedding?"

"What?" Marinette asked shocked looking to Alya eyes wide.

"You know... Na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na..." Alya teased her "That was what was taking you so long wasn't it?" she asked.

"Um... Yeah..." Marinette said nodding "That was definitely why we were up there for so long... But we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well when you do make sure I'm your top bride's maid, ok?" Alya asked smiling.

"I promise," Marinette said grinning and hugging her friend.

*o*

Over with the boys, they were having a mildly same conversation.

"Nice ta see you finally gotten off of Chole dude," Nino said grinning.

"Ha, ha," Adrien said rolling his eyes "If you've forgotten Nino, I was only friends with her because until my first day of school, she was my only friend. And she was the one alway trying to kiss me."

In the back ground, the tv had been showing some cartoon about two twins spending there summer in a strange town, when it was interrupted.

 _'_ _We... In... Interrupt this program for a message to be given off to Ladybug and Chat Noir...'_ the reporter said sounding nervous, those nerves becoming apparent when the camera turned to see Hawk Moth, in the flesh, not looking too happy.

 _'_ _Ladybug, Chat Noir, I know the Miraculous' you give me are fake, and I demand the real ones._

 _I shall give you three hours to come and give me the real one at this lame television studio, or I shall turn all of those who I have Akumatized before into their villainous selves and set them onto Paris to come and destroy you...'_

 _When he was done he raised his cane and slashed at the camera making the break and the channel to go static._

Scared, Marinette rushed back upstairs, Adrien following her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Previously ****_'_** ** _Ladybug, Chat Noir, I know the Miraculous' you give me are fake, and I demand the real ones._**

 ** _I shall give you three hours to come and give me the real one at this lame television studio, or I shall turn all of those who I have Akumatized before into their villainous selves and set them onto Paris to come and destroy you...'_**

 **Scared, Marinette rushed back upstairs, Adrien following her.**

* * *

In her room Marinette was pacing around, muttering to herself about what they should do.

Adrien came in closing the door as he did, then coming over to the blue-haired girl.

"What do we do Adrien?" she asked when she saw him there "We can't give him our Miraculous' but we can't let Paris suffer an Akuma Hurricane either."

"We'll work out something Marinette," he said hugging her gently.

If the situation was different, Marinette would either of fainted, or of be screaming for joy – Adrien was hugging her... HER!.

But no. It wasn't different and that made her upset, and she slowly begin to let her tears run out of her eyes, staining his shirt, but the boy didn't mind.

Once she had calmed down, they got to planning on how they were going to win this time.

"We need to get Hawk Moth's own Miraculous off of him," Tikki said speaking up first.

"Wait he has one too?" Marinette asked making sure she had heard that right.

"How do you think he's able to make all these Akuma's?" Plagg asked her in reply "He has the Moth Brooch. Whoever has it has the power to give someone their own superpowers to make that person the wielder's devoted follower."

"Ok, so we have a plan," Adrien says nodding "Do we have a plan, for the plan?" he asked looking around the room.

* * *

While the two teens were working this out, in a different spot in Paris, was an old Chinese shop, where a man named Master Fu, and his own Kwami, Wayzz, were worried on just what might happen if Ladybug and Chat Noir fail to defeat Hawk Moth and he gains their powers.

"Master, we need to make them give back their Miraculous'," the Turtle Kwami said hovering my Fu's face.

"No," Fu said "This maybe the only chance they get on defeating this man and rescuing Nooroo," he said looking out the window at the city "I trust they will manage to do it."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the size of this chapter, but i was a bit low on idea's**

 **If anybody has any they would like to share and want me to try and put into the story, either PM me or review on the story**

 **Hope you're all liking it**

 **U-D123 :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Back in her room, Marinette was still with Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg, still trying to come up with a plan, but coming up with nothing and time was running out...

"How about we improvise and work it out when we get there?" Adrien asked as the last hour began. "That's what we do most of the time right?"

"And most of the time you get hit by the enemy and we can't do anything because you're fighting against me," Marinette said.

"Like when?" Adrien asked.

"Dark Cupid, Princess Fragrance, Time Breaker – Where you actually DIED!" she cried out before continuing "Technically Evillustrator – you didn't take a hit but once he caught you you couldn't do anything, Puppeteer, Roger-Cop – he cuffed you to the wall..."

"Ok, ok, i get it," Adrien says trying to get her to calm down, not remembering two thirds of them especially not the one where he apparently died "But we need to get moving if we only have 50 minutes left."

"You're right," Marinette said nodding.

"Tikki / Plagg" they say together "Spots on! / Claws out!"

Once they were changed, they climbed out onto Marinette's balcony and took off to the studio, jumping over rooftops.

* * *

Back in Marinette's room, Alya and Nino opened the door wide open and rushed onto the balcony watching their friend jumping over rooftops, not believing that their friends, THEIR FRIENDS, were actually Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They were coming up to see what was taking them so long to come back down, when they heard Marinette telling Adrien off for always taking hits for her.

Curious the blogger and the DJ watch quietly unsure on what they were talking about.

But then it all became clear when they called out to the creature floating beside them.

"I don't believe this," Alya said pacing around Marinette's room "All this time, Marinette was Ladybug? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Either to keep ya safe, or so you wouldn't blab it out over the web with your Ladyblog, is my guess," Nino said getting a little glare but then a nod of understanding from Alya.

"So what now?" Alya asks as they head downstairs again.

"Now we need to wait and see if they can take down this guy," Nino says helping himself to some cookies Tom and Sabine had brought up earlier.


	20. Chapter 19

At the KidsTV tv studio, Hawk Moth was getting annoyed that Ladybug and Chat Noir were not there just yet.

Growling and looking at the clock, he saw there was just under half an hour left until their time was up.

"Hmmm, maybe if I bring back a few Akuma's a little early, it will make them get her quicker..." he thought looking at his cane and going through all the Akuma's he had made over the last year.

He was about to reactivate Bubbler and Lady Wi-Fi seeing the heroes cared for them more than the others, when a red and black yoyo came and snatched his cane from his hand.

"You leave our friends alone Hawk Moth," Ladybug called out as she and Chat Noir came out into the studio.

"At last we finally meet Ladybug," Hawk Moth said unfazed by the fact that she just took his cane away from him.

"So, have you and your cat come and be good little brats and do as your told and hand over your Miraculous'?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"First, Hawk Moth," Ladybug said holding an arm out to stop Chat Noir from clawing at the man "Tell us why you want them so bad. What did you want to use the Ultimate Power for?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said pulling out a locket and looking inside.

*o*

Down with the heroes, Chat Noir was sure he had seen the locket before, but he couldn't work out where.

"We would if you try us," Ladybug said going on with the plan she and Chat had come up with.

 _'_ _Try and reason with him, and try and make him hand over his Miraculous. If that doesn't work, then fight him.'_

*o*

"Fine, I'll try you," Hawk Moth said looking up and fixing on the girl.

"Imagine if you will Ladybug, losing your one true love because of a mistake you created..." he said harshly "Imagine there was nothing you could do about it, nothing the doctors and hospitals could do about it, nothing ANYONE can do about it!"

*o*

As he told Ladybug the story, Chat Noir was a bit put off at how much this sounded like what happened to his mum.

Then when Hawk Moth yelled that last sentence, he was 89% sure on who the man behind the mask was, but wouldn't accept it yet.

*o*

"Then... Imagine you learning about magical stones that can give you the power to do anything. Even go back in time to fix what you had done so that the one you loved would not die. Wouldn't you do anything to get that power?"

"If that's all you wanted why didn't you just ask us?" Chat Noir asked glaring at him "Besides, you can't do that, even with all that power, you can't change the past, and you can't bring people back from the dead either."

"And if you do change the past that can have massive results on the present" Ladybug said "*Even as much as making it so a group of friends don't meet up can do disastrous things to the world *****."

"I don't care..." Hawk Moth said finally having enough "As long as i get my wife back I don't care about who suffers for it."

"Not even your son?" Chat asked absolutely certain he knew who this man was now, reaching for his ring and fingering it "Father...?"

* * *

 **AN: *Set on MLP Season 5 finale**


	21. Chapter 20

**Previously:** **"** **And if you do change the past that can have massive results on the present" Ladybug said.**

 **"** **I don't care..." Hawk Moth said finally having enough "As long as I get my wife back I don't care about who suffers for it."**

 **"** **Not even your son?" Chat asked absolutely certain he knew who this man was now, reaching for his ring and fingering it "Father...?"**

* * *

As quick as a flash, Chat Noir de-transformed and there stood a rather ticked off Adrein glaring up at Hawkmoth.

"What?" the man says surprised looking at the boy before him.

"Adrien, what are you doing?" Ladybug asked catching her partners arm.

"I'm going to settle this, once and for all," he said taking his ring off and grabbing Plagg, giving both to her "Just promise me, if it gets too dangerous, get yourself out."

Nodding Ladybug stepped away, a worried look on her face.

"So... Is _This_ why you are never around to love me Father?" Adrien asks turning to the man who after grinding his teeth dropped his transformation as well.

"As a matter of fact it is son," Gabriel Agreste said standing tall not giving a glance at how tired his Kwami looked.

"So all of those things you told me, a trick? A lie?" Adrien asked stepping closer with each word "Did you even actually love me? Or was I just a pawn in your sick game?"

"What sort of questions are those to ask me, Adrein?" his father said his hands behind his back and standing tall and regal, as usual.

"The kind that an abused, uncared for, unappreciated by his father's questions," Adrien said loudly, shaking a bit with frustration.

"I should have known..." Adrien said annoyed "I should have seen the signs "When it was _'The Mime'_ just after he was created, you called Nathaline to say 'Something came up'," he started "And when it was ' _Bubbler_ ', you had just shunned Nino and made him mad at adults."

*o*

Ladybug, and Plagg were getting worried by how much anger and negativity Adrien was giving off, but since Gabriel Agreste wasn't 'Hawk Moth' at the moment, they didn't really think it mattered.

*o*

Now Adrien was right in front of his father, fists clenched, teeth grinding, small sounds of growling being heard and eyes narrowed.

"I do care for you Adrien," his father said, but his voice was so cold it was hard to tell if he meant it.

"Then what's my favorite color?" Adrien challenged getting a look of confusion from the man before him. "What's my dream? Where do I spend most of my time? Who are my three best friends?"

When his father could not answer any of those questions, Adrien just snatched the Moth Brooch from his father, no...From Gabriel Agreste, snatched Nooroo out of the air, went back to Ladybug, who gave him his ring, changed into Chat Noir, and together the heroes left.

Leaving Gabriel Agreste to finally see how bad he had treated his son over the last 15 years.


	22. Chapter 21

It had been a few hours since Chat Noir and Ladybug left the tv studio, and they were now Adrien and Marinette on top of the Eifel Tower.

As soon as they had left the studio, Marinette called out her name, throwing her yoyo into the air, and changed everything back to how it was before Custom Maid.

It had been a few hours, and yet, no one had anything to say to anyone else.

At long, long last Nooroo had enough courage to speak up.

"Um, thank you for rescuing me, Ladybug and Chat Noir," he said to Marinette and Adrien, both of them staying quiet.

Marinette because she was still worried about Adrien's feelings, and Adrien because he was just too mad to speak.

"That's alright Nooroo," Tikki said for them, giving the Moth Kwami a big hug "We're just happy you're alright."

"Hey Nooroo," Marinette said looking to the Kwami "If you don't mind me asking... How did you get mixed up in all that just happened?" she asked trying not to mention Adrien's dad or Hawk Moth.

"He found my Miraculous," Nooroo said timidly "I was asleep when he found it so i can't remember where I was, and nor can I remember who the Great Master set me with before that. All i remember is being assigned at the same time as Penny, but I never got to work out who her human partner was."

"Who?" Adrien and Marinette asked together.

"She's the Kwami to the Peacock Miraculous," Tikki explained.

"Come to think of it..." Plagg said munching on his cheese "I think i might have an idea who had her. That is if it's the real one and not a fake like Leila's..."

"What are you talking about Plagg?" Tikki asked, always getting annoyed when he does this.

"Ok the day that Leila girl got changed into an Akumatized version of Volpina, Adrien found out his dad had a secret safe behind that big painting of his mom," Plagg explained "There wasn't much in there, just some tickets, recites, brochures', a picture of Adrien's mom, that dumb book, and a hair pin that looked like a peacock."

"And you didn't think of saying this?" Tikki asked glaring at him her arms crossed.

"Well until early this morning we were apart..." Plagg said trying to calm her down.

"So, my mum might have been the bearer of the Peacock Miraculous?" Adrien asked finally speaking once again.

"Great, just another big fat secret they kept from me..." Adrien says acting like an 8 year old and pouting.

"So if that is likely the case," Marinette said carefully "Would Adrien's dad know, or not?"

"Can we stop calling that man my dad please," the blonde boy asked looking out over the town "How about we just go to my house and get it? And while you lot are doing that, I can pack a bag of some of my things. Because there's no way I'm leaving in the same place as him ever again."

Agreeing, and Marinette deciding to ask if he had a place to stay later, the teens both transformed, and took off towards Adrien's, soon to be, old house.


	23. Chapter 22

Getting to Agreste Manor, and changing back, Adrein told Plagg to show Marinette where the painting was while he went up to his room to get some things.

The painting was in Gabriel Agreste's office.

Pulling it away from the wall, the Cat Kwami unlocked it from the inside and it flung open.

As it did right away Nooroo, Tiki and Marinette saw everything that Plagg said was in there, minus the book, and right there was the hair pin said to be the Peacock's Miraculous.

Reaching out, Marinette picked it up and suddenly there was a bright bright-blue light coming off it.

Once it was had died down there was a fourth Kwami floating with the rest yawning and stretching herself.

"Penny!" the other three cried out and gave her a group hug shocking her, but she quickly got over it.

"Hey guys," she said hugging them back and looking to Marinette, then spotting the earrings added "And hello to you too Ladybug."

"Um... Hi," Marinette said waving gently "It's um... Nice to meet you, Penny."

Just then Adrien came in with his bag shocking Penny and making her hide behind Marinette.

"It's ok Penny that's just Adrien, Plagg's new kitten," Tikki explained smiling.

"I take it, it was the real one then?" Adrien asked coming over to say hello.

"Seems like it," Marinette said unsure where to take this "So... Now what?"

"How about we get Penny and Nooroo back to where they came from?" he asked playing with his ring a bit.

Agreeing that that sounded like a good idea, the teenagers called out to their Kwami and transformed into their hero selves.

Once they were changed they took an extra Miraculous and Kwami each and took off to that little old Chinese shop.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, a few things...**

 **1 Sorry this chapter is so short**

 **2 It is only short because I didn't really have any ideas to go into it so...**

 **3 I would like some of your ideas - pm me, review whatever**

 **And**

 **4 I am sorry the story is getting to be this long and so far from the main plot, but i promise i am getting there and hopefully within the next few chapters it will be finished**


	24. Chapter 23

**Previously** _Once they were changed they took an extra Miraculous and Kwami each and took off to that little old Chinese shop._

* * *

When they reached the shop, the heroes changed back into their human selves, before knocking on the door and heading inside.

Inside Master Fu was on the floor meditating, looking up and smiling he welcomed the two and the four Kwami's.

"It is good to see you two again Nooroo and Penny," he said to the two who were hugging him the most.

"Thank you Master," they said together pulling away and tackling Wayzz in hugs and signs of affection too.

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir, how nice to see you too," he said looking to the teens.

*o*

After a small chat and some tea, and cheese and biscuits, Adrien asked if he can have a moment alone with Master Fu.

Unsure of what he wanted Marinette nodded and let the boy and the man get up and go to a different room.

As soon as Adrien closed the door, he turned to Fu to ask him his question, but Fu got there first.

"You want to know if you can return the Ring of the Black Cat," the man said.

"Well it's just, with Hawk Moth now actually defeated," Adrien said looking at the ring and playing with it "There's not really any need to stay is there? I mean the danger has passed right?"

"You are right," Fu said nodding stroking his beard "But there are always more dangers to come. And without you around to protect her, who would keep Ladybug safe?" he challenged.

"You can get somebody else to do it..." Adrien said unsure "Someone bigger, stronger..."

"Adrien, I chose you, to be the newest Chat Noir, because of your loyalty, you kindness, passion, generosity, devotion, and your good heart," Fu said "Because a true hero isn't measured on his size or his strength, but by the size of his heart. And even through the life you had, you had one of the biggest hearts I could ever remember."

Smiling, and looking up, Adrien nodded in thanks and they went back to Marinette and the Kwami's.


	25. Another Author's Note

**AN: If you guys think this is over it's not ok?**

 **And it wont be until i say** _'The End'_ **, and put the status to** _Complete_

 **SO QUIT WHINING!**


	26. Chapter 24

When they left, Adrien and Marinette decided to walk back to the bakery instead of running over rooftops to get there.

They were almost there when Marinette remembered Adrien didn't have a place to stay.

Or did he?

"Hey Adrien," she said "You **_do_** have a place to stay right?" she asked.

"I... haven't set one up yet, but I'm sure i can bunk with Nino, or get a room at the Paris Hotel," he says.

"Or... you know you can stay with me..." Marinette said blushing a bit "You know, just until you get a place of your own."

"I'd like that," Adrien says nodding.

"Me too," Plagg says coming out of the boys jacket "It will mean I get to spend more time with Tikki and all the food in your shop."

"Well, it nice to see you treat me with enough respect to place me first," Tikki says coming out as well.

Both teenagers rolling their eyes and telling their Kwami's to hide again, they get to the bakery and Marinette tells her parents the deal with Adrien.

"Well of course you can stay here, dear," Sabine says smiling kindly confused but as she was sure they were both upstairs. "Marinette, why don't you show him to the guest room. Your father and I will be up in a bit, we just need to finish closing up."

"Ok mum," Marinette said smiling.

*o*

Upstairs the teen heroes were met by Nino and Alya and their _'I know something you don't know...'_ smiles.

"Umm..." Marinette said unsure about this.

In a silent answer, Alya just pulled out her phone and showed them a video she had recorded earlier when they were arguing over Adrien always taking hits for her, and then them changing into their alter-ego's.

"Why didn't you tell us?" their two best friends asked together.

After a look at each other Adrien and Marinette say together

"The first and most important rule we got from Plagg/Tikki, was not to ever let anyone know who we were, not even each other."

"So it wasn't to protect us or 'cause Alya would have blabbed about it on her blog?" Nino asked just to be sure.

"Well yeah, that was also, part of it," Marinette said nodding and avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Hey, if I knew it were you Marinette, I swear, I wouldn't of posted it," Alya says linking their little fingers together to show she meant it.

"So if it were anybody else you would have?" a new voice to Nino and Alya asked as a black cat, big head floating thing, came out of Adrien's shirt.

"It depends on if I liked them or not," Alya said after snapping out of it.

"You know just because you don't like someone Alya," another new voice, coming from a red mouse-bug, who came from Marinette's purse began "Doesn't mean you can say their secrets all over the web for the whole world to see."

"Err..." Alya said not sure how to answer that.

Adrien decided to begin with introductions.

"Nino, Alya this is Plagg, and that's Tikki," he said "They help transform us into Ladybug and Chat Noir."

*o*

After intro's, questions, answers, and double pinky promises, Alya and Nino left for their own homes seeing as it was getting so late.

"You really think we should have told them all of that, Adrien?" Marinette asked, as they were on her balcony, watching their friends leave.

"Oh come on Marinette, their our friends, our closest friends," Adrien said smiling and hugging her "They're not going to blab to everyone what just happened here. I'm sure of it."

Smiling they both headed inside, their Kwami's both asleep after the long, long day they had.

"So these are the outfits for the show then?" Adrien asked waking over to them "They look a whole lot better when they're not wreaking havoc around town or trying to kill you. Umm..." he said hearing what he said and looking to Marinette who looked away.

"What I mean is..." Adrien said trying to come out of the hole he dug himself "I think they're wonderful Marinette."

"You... You do?" Marinette asked blushing.

"Yep, and I think you should make yourself and Alya some dresses too."

"Well actually I did," the girl said going to her closet "But Alya wouldn't take part in the fashion show, and I'm..."

"Too shy?" Adrien asked liking the blue and green one for Alya, and the bright red with black spots one Marinette made herself.

"Yeah..." she said.

"How about we change the line up a bit, so you and me come out together?" Adrien asked smiling "Will you join in then?"

"Let me sleep on it, and then we'll see..." Marinette said smiling but yawning as well.

Nodding Adrien went to get Plagg, and then left to go to the guest room.


	27. Chapter 25

"Hello and welcome citizens of Paris to the charity funded fashion show, hosted my yours truly," the tv presenter Alec Cataldi said into the camera smiling "This whole thing has been arranged by the teenagers of Collège Françoise Dupont, and it is all the funds raised by everyone being here will go for charities of the students choices. Don't go away folks; we'll be back after these messages."

*o*

It was the night of the fashion show and back stage everyone was in their outfits.

"These are so... great Marinette," Rose said squealing lightly as she span around in her dress.

"Yeah... This dress makes me actually feel like a princess," Juleka said placing on her spider- tiara on top of her head and looking in the mirror set up next to the stage.

"Thanks guys," Marinette said smiling, in her own dress and looking around for Alya, wanting to give her something before the show starts, "Um... Do you know where Alya is?"

"I think she's still getting changed," Rose said looking in the mirror as well.

Checking the time, seeing they only had minutes left, she went inside to find her friend.

*o*

On the other side of the stage the boys were getting ready and were also saying how cool the costumes were.

"Chole was an asshole to think these were lame," Kim said bouncing the football around.

"Yeah well that's Chole for you," Adrien said looking into the mirror and fixing his bow tie, it was decided by himself and Marinette that his costume wouldn't have the cane.

"Yeah, can you believe I actually liked her at some point?" Kim asked catching the ball, and looking in the mirror as well.

As he did, Adrien looked around.

"Hey Kim, you know where Nino is?" he asked.

"Er... I think he needed the bathroom," Kim said looking around.

Nodding Adrien went off to find him.

*o*

In the class room the girls were getting changed in, Alya was looking herself over in her blue and green dress not believing she let Marinette talk her into this.

Saying so as the bluenette came in.

"Hey I won that rock, paper, scissors, game fair and square," Marinette said says coming over Tiki hovering next to her "Now come on... the show's going to start in three minutes..." she said grabbing her friend and pulling her out to the stage.

*o*

In the bathroom Nino was just caught my Adrein as he was coming out.

"Yeah yeah dude I'm just coming," Nino says thinking that's what Adrien was there for.

"Well good, 'cause the show starts in three minutes," Adrien said, Plagg lying across his shoulder, grabbing his friends arm and running with him outside.

*o*

"Welcome back everybody," Alec said as the music, the lights and the camera's were turned on again "Now, we get to see what we've all been waiting for... The fashion show!" he called out. "Right here with me I have the parents of the wonderful young lady who made all of the beautiful outfit's we are about to see, Tom and Sabine Dupian-Cheng, have you got anything to say?"

"Our daughter worked very hard on these outfits," Sabine said "So I hope you all like them."

"I'm sure we will," Alec says looking to the camera again "So lets get the show going..."

* * *

In the end the show was an absolute success.

Everyone went on, and came off when they were meant to. The audience clapped and cheered to each outfit.

And all together they had raised €216, and Marinette received tens of orders from the audience for their own outfits.

Over at the bakery, everyone was in their regular outfits again, and was celebrating their success.

Up on the roof, Marinette, Adrien, Tiki, and Plagg were enjoying their cookies and the hot chocolate.

"It's been really quiet lately hasn't it?" Adrien finally said, looking up to the moon "What with no Akuma's running around destroying everything..."

"Hmm..." Tikki says nibbling on a cookie "But Paris still has its problems, they're just not as big."

"At least they aren't all after Chole meaning we have to rescue her anymore," Plagg says eating some cheese.

"Well I believed she deserved every Akuma that went after her," Marinette said proud that she managed to make said brat suffer the worse.

Somehow... the pictures Adrien took of Chole when she was a statue had been posted up on the school website and everyone saw them.

After a few minutes of silence Marinette asked Adrien which Akuma, excluding herself, was the one he enjoyed the most and why?

"Out of all of them, Stoneheart," Adrien said smiling "Because it was the first time Imet you."

This response getting Marinette to blush, Tikki to smile and Plagg to gag.

"Mine's Dark Cupid," Marinette said avoiding Adrien's eyes "I know i said back then the kiss was only to break the spell... Meaning it didn't mean anything. But now I'm wondering if that was true or not."

Smirking, Adrien put down his mug, got Marinette to place down hers, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

"That answer your question?" he asked pulling away.

"Are you going to do that every time I can't decide on something?" Marinette asks smirking "A simple _'Yes'_ or _'No'_ will do thanks," she says as Adrien was leaning in once more.

"Well do you want it to be?" he asked both ignoring their Kwami's as one _'Aww...ed'_ and the other pretended to be sick.

Thinking, Marinette leaned in and kissed Adrien quickly pulling away, blushing "That answer **_your_** question?" she asked, getting a nod and a hug from the boy.

With that, they both went back to drinking their cocoa and looking at the moon.

Both wondering what the future will have in store for them...

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to wrap up - i was having difficulty trying to work out what to say, but...  
**

 **It's finally over, I hope you liked it,** _Merci beaucoup_ **for all the favorit-ies, followers, and reviews I got**

 **From**

 **Ugly-Duckling123 ;)**


End file.
